Garou Creation
Making A New Garou The creation process for a brand new Garou character is not very different than other rooms. There are some additional things made mention of, a few things have different requirements. The biggest change is some of the offered backgrounds: a few have been added from other oWOD systems because they make sense to be there for everyone. Others have been re-worded or given system alterations in order to better serve online compared to tabletop style play. In tabletop, backgrounds are not normally purchasable with XP- they are meant to be given by the ST thereafter. In online play, it makes more sense to have them something that can typically be bought with XP and save staff approval for the big stuff. Updated WtA venue restrictions are found here. Defining Traits *Character Name: What is your character called in human society *Breed: Homid (most common - starting Gnosis 1), Metis (starting Gnosis 3), Lupus (least common- starting Gnosis 5) *Auspice: Ahroun (full moon; Rage 5), Galliard (gibbous moon; Rage 4), Philodox (half moon; Rage 3), Theurge (crescent moon; Rage 2), Ragabash (new moon; Rage 1) *Tribes: Black Fury (SL willpower 3), Bone Gnawer (RR willpower 4), Child of Gaia (RR willpower 4), Fianna (varies willpower 3), Get of Fenris (varies willpower 3), Glasswalker (RR willpower 3), Red Talon (SL willpower 3), Shadow Lord (varies willpower 3), Silent Strider (SL willpower 3), Silver Fang (RR willpower 3), Uktena (RR willpower 3), Wendigo (SL willpower 4) *The Silver Fangs of Dusk (must-read to play one) *Rank (pre-change cub, pre-RoP cub, new cliath (less than 1 year), experienced cliath (less than 3 years) {characters who have +3 years since RoP should be applied as fostern via advanced werewolf applications.} *Natures & Demeanors **Alpha, Architect, Autocrat, Beta, Bon Vivant, Bravo, Builder, Bureaucrat, Caregiver, Celebrant, Child, Competitor, Confident, Conformist, Conniver, Curmudgeon, Deviant, Director, Explorer, Fanatic, Gallant, Judge, Loner, Martyr, Masochist, Monster, Omega, Pedagogue, Penitent, Perfectionist, Predator, Rebel, Reluctant Garou, Rogue, Soldier, Survivor, Thrill-Seeker, Traditionalist, Trickster, Visionary or any of those found on Death Quaker's Resource Site are fine. *Camps **Bringers of Light, Children of Crow, Cyber Dawgs (Antagonist), Bane Tenders, Dies Ultimae, Earthjustice, The Hood, Imminent Strike, Ivory Priesthood/Orphic Circle, Lazarite Movement (Antagonists), Lodge of the Predator Kings (Antagonist), Lords of the Summit, Los Infelizos, The Moon-Daughters, Pax Ursus, Servants of Unicorn, Society of Nidhogg (Antagonist), Tuatha De Fionn and Warders of the Land. *Royal Houses **Austere Howl, Crescent Moon, Gleaming Eye, Unbreakable Hearth, Wyrmfoe. *Pack: Name of pre-established pack if any; characters have 30 days post-approval to join/form a pack or take the flaw of packless. *Sept & Position: Spider Lightning, Redemption's Road or Anruth. For a list of sept positions, go here. *Deed Name: all Garou of cliath or higher ranks should have one. For help picking a deed name, go here. *Birth date: character's date of birth. Please match to correct auspice please. To see a moon phase calendar, go here. *Picture Model: name of character avatar. To ensure the model is available, go here. Prioritize Attributes (7/5/3) Each start with one dot *All Attributes start with one automatic dot *Choose Physical Traits: Strength, Dexterity, Stamina *Choose Social Traits: Charisma, Manipulation, Appearance *Choose Mental Traits: Perception, Intelligence, Wits Choose Starting Abilities (13/9/5) *Starting Abilities can be from primary or secondary list, but taken no higher than 3 without spending freebie points. In Dusk, there is no system difference/point cost between primary & secondary abilities. *Choose Talents: Alertness, Athletics, Brawl, Dodge, Empathy, Expression, Intimidation, Primal-Urge, Streetwise, Subterfuge (see also Secondary Talents) *Choose Skills: Animal Ken, Crafts, Drive, Etiquette, Firearms, Leadership, Melee, Performance, Stealth, Survival (see also Secondary Skills) *Choose Knowledges: Computer, Enigmas, Investigation, Law, Linguistics, Medicine, Occult, Politics, Rituals, Science (see also Secondary Knowledges) Choose Starting Backgrounds(5) Allies, Ancestors, Caern, Contacts, Dreamcraft,Enemies (Adversarial), Equipment, Familiar Spirit/Spirit Companion, Fate, Fetish, Kinain:Dross, Kinain: Fae Blood, Kinain:Faerie Mentor, Kinain: Feth Fiada, Kinain: Kenning, Kinain: Treasure, Kinfolk, Mentor, Past Life, Pure Breed, Reputation, Resources, Rites, Spirit Guide, Spirit Heritage, Spirit Network, Totem are the backgrounds that a Garou character can start with. The only two backgrounds that *must* be taken at creation are Fae Blood and Pure Breed; if you accidentally meant to take one of these and left it off your sheet, let staff know ASAP so permission can be granted to add them before character becomes established. Starting Rage, Gnosis, Willpower, Banality Copy these down based on selected Auspice, Breed, and Tribe. Garou normally start with banality 7; there are circumstances (kinain, faerie affinity, other) where it might be lower. To request a lower starting banality, include a request to Kogitsune as part of application and be sure history/concept fits the request. Gifts Garou start with 3 gifts; 1 breed, 1 tribe, 1 auspice. Additional gifts cost 7 xp each and cannot be taken by new cliaths, only experienced ones. For a list of all cliath-level gifts, go here. Please copy/paste gift text including system notes into spot on character sheet. Rites Copy and Paste all known rites; starting characters with at least one dot of rituals can have 1 background dot of rites for free for Rite of Talisman Dedication. All additional rites cost 1 background pt x level; minor rites cost 1/2 and have to be purchased in sets of two. Fetishes If you took a fetish at creation via backgrounds, cut and paste the description for it here. Pack Members & Totem If you have a pack at creation, include the names, tribes, auspices of pack mates here and any details regarding it including pack totem. Notes Anything that the STs should know about or you want to remember including form stats, merits/flaws not found in the main list, kinain abilities, or things that just don't fit elsewhere on sheet. Oaths Sworn Typically, oaths are sworn to the Fae or to the royal houses. For more information about werewolves and oaths, go here. Renown Stories For every dot of renown a character possesses, there should be a 2-4 sentence blurb that describes the important details of what character did to earn it and if it is +1 glory, +1 honor, +1 wisdom or -1 glory, -1 honor, -1 wisdom. For more information and examples of renown stories, go here. Character History Where do you come from? What was your childhood/family like? What triggered your First Change? Who were the first Garou you met and what were they like? Why are you in Denver now? What gives you a sense of pride and accomplishment? What do you desire? What are you afraid of or enraged by? Who are your current friends, enemies and loved ones? What do you do, on a personal level, to serve Gaia, the Garou Nation, your tribe and your pack? If you don't have a pack, why not? When you update a character history, start a new paragraph at bottom and include the day/month/year of the edition. Merits and Flaws Because Merits and Flaws are so encompassing and come from so many different source books, they get their own page. Players can normally start with 7 points of merits but please pick judiciously and for story reasons not just grabbing more points.. The HST will allow 8 if a character's concept and background support specific 2 4-point merits or a 3-point and 5-point merit combination. These exceptions will only be made if it really fits for the character concept and history (esp when one is required for concept like Faerie Kinain (4) and does not cause godmodey dice pools. Rarely if ever will characters be allowed to start with more than 8 points of merits, however. But if a character seems to really have developed a merit along the course of RP itself or a character would later like to acquire something that slipped their mind at creation, players can ask staff via imc.dusk@gmail.com to purchase additional merits for 2x cost with XP. Staff may say no. Staff can also say that characters lose merits taken at creation if it seems applicable based on roleplay they observe. Characters can have as many flaws (including the Adversarial background of enemy) as they like but they cannot count towards more than 7 points of freebies. If a player discovers their character has a flaw they didn't expect, they can add it to their sheet and simply note when and why it was added. Players can buy off flaws when they think the character has lost it for 2x the original cost in XP. Staff may also advise them to buy off certain flaws based on roleplay they observe. Final Touches Garou start with 15 freebie points and gain 15 more by having a decent history/character background. Include how these freebies are spent in the Experience Spent section. What the HST Likes (And DOESN'T) in a new Garou character Damiana is a big fan of characters developing through roleplay and spending XP rather than starting out ubercool. In her ideal world, most new Garou characters will be between 12-22 in age and still figuring their lives out. They are not usually veterans of a lot of combat/warfare and they have few if any stats maxed out. They are also characters that will be bringing in their own story as well as interacting in ongoing ones. There is something about them that is interesting and keeps them from being a cookie-cutter. On the other hand, they are not necessarily the most special snowflake on the field and they can be played with a variety of other characters. They are also more than just a pretty picture or a bunch of numbers: if a character has a certain nature or demeanor or skill set than they way they are played makes it seem natural and believable. It can be tricky to find the right balance between canonical stereotypes and original or personal vision, but the best characters are founded there. Garou are supposed to be heroic. Garou are supposed to be scary. Garou are sometimes their own worst enemies. They are passionate, sometimes short-sighted and intolerant, often prejudiced and competitive but with deep respect for authority and for the natural and spirit worlds. Garou who break the Litany or otherwise offend the elders or spirits will be punished. Garou who do it again will be punished harder. Garou frenzy when provoked. Garou who act in ways outside of these should do so for really good reasons and their character sheets and histories support them doing so. Category:Werewolf Category:Rules